


Girl Next Door Syndrome

by HawkyBarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Divergence, Drabbles, F/M, HAPPY BIRTH, birthday drabble, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy hadn’t seen Steve in almost 5 years. She hadn't seen him, not since the two of them had finally moved their relationship to the next level. Only to have Steve torn away from her when his mother died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Next Door Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaveaweboflies (thegirlwiththefro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTH BRINANANANNANA

Darcy didn't understand the point of college parties.

 

Everyone got drunk, the dudes were handsy, and she would wake up feeling tainted.

 

After the first couple of college parties, Darcy had sworn off them all together, and wasn't shy about saying so.

 

So why the hell was Jane dragging her to one? Jane used to be so shy and .meek, but upon meeting her fiance Thor, had flipped a 180.

 

Unable to argue with Jane's puppy dog eyes, Darcy was forced to go to the party.

 

Steve Rogers loved college parties. It was great research for both his art major, and his criminology degree.

 

Steve never drank or did any drugs, he just liked to hang out with his friends and people watch the fuck out of everything.

 

But tonight was different though.

 

Thor had been jittery all even, and Steve knew it had nothing to do with sugar.

 

Preparing himself for whatever Thor had in store for him, Steve gulped down half of his limit 1 drink.

 

*******

The dance floor was dark as Jane and Darcy navigated (persistently tripped over everything and everyone) over to where Thor were waiting for them.

 

"Love!" He shouted happily as he picked Jane up.to kiss her.

 

Sighing just a bit, Darcy wished that she had or would have a love like them.

 

"Little Darcy, a most joyous occasion for you to join us!" Thor said as soon.as he could bare to let go ot Jane.

 

Darcy just shrugged, "Didn't have much choice big guy"

 

Thor laughed, "I can see why you would find that abhorrent. But come on, I have a friend I want you to meet”

 

Darcy raised an eyebrow, " Why would I do that?"

 

"Because he'll change your opinion on college parties.”

 

Color Darcy intrigued.

  
  


*******

Steve almost spit out his drink when Thor introduced him to his fiancee’s best friend.

 

The girl that Thor was trying to introduce Steve too needed no introductions.

 

In fact, Steve knew this girl very well… and very intimately.

 

“Darcy?” He asked incredulously. “Darcy Lewis?!”

  
  


*******

Darcy’s eyes widened. “Steve? Is that really you?”

 

Darcy hadn’t seen Steve in almost 5 years. She hadn't seen him, not since the two of them had finally moved their relationship to the next level. Only to have Steve torn away from her when his mother died.

 

Steve’s grandmother hadn’t wanted Steve to talk to anyone from his old life. So, Steve and Darcy had never spoken again.

 

Until now apparently.

 

Thor and Jane, realizing that their matchmaking skills weren’t needed, stepped away quickly.

 

*******

Jumping up quickly, Steve gave Darcy a big smile before swooping her into his arms.

 

“I thought I would never see you again! My god! All this time wasted and we’ve been going to the same school!”

 

Darcy just laughed and wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck, making his heart beat just a tad bit faster.

 

Before he could think of more words to say to express his feelings, Darcy’s lips were against his.

 

After 5 years the fire in them hadn’t burned out.

 

Jane and Thor just toasted one another as they watched their best friends stumble out of the bar. Neither Steve or Darcy could be distinguishable from the other. It was quite a feat if Thor and Jane did say so themselves.

And they totally did.

  
  


*******

Darcy woke up the next morning to the sound of her doorbell.

 

Too sleep-deprived to answer it, she tried to burrow herself deeper into her bed. Feeling the bed move, Darcy was grateful that Steve took the responsibility on himself.

 

Darcy was almost asleep again when-

 

“CHEESE AND CRACKERS STEVE, DARCY’S ROBE IS WAY TOO SHORT ON YOU”

 

Darcy just ignored Jane’s embarrassed yelling and went back to sleep.

 

Steve could handle things himself.

 

Might as well get the best-friend talk out of the way now anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
